zabladzilem_w_internetachfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hetalia
Axis Powers Hetalia (jap. Axis Powers ヘタリア Akushisu Pawāzu Hetaria?) – powstałe na bazie japońskiego webcomicu anime autorstwa Hidekaza Himaruyi (jap. 日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu?). Seria przedstawia mocno przesadzoną alegorię politycznych i historycznych wydarzeń, jak i ogólne porównania kultury różnych krajów. Bohaterami serii są personifikacje krajów, regionów, takich jak Hongkong, i mikronacji (jak np. Sealand). Osobowości każdej postaci stanowią zarówno pozytywne, jak i negatywne stereotypy kulturowe występujące pośród Japończyków, którzy nie do końca pojmują kulturę Europy. Odcinki trwają średnio po pięć minut i są produkowane od roku 2009. Obecny sezon nosi nazwę "Hetalia:beautiful world", anime można oglądać w internecie. Postacie Poniższe profile zawierają informacje, jakie autor zamieścił na oficjalnej stronie o serii. Nie wszystkie dane odpowiadają aktualnym datom i informacjom – jest to zapewne osobisty wybór autora bądź jego błąd. Niektóre daty jednak zostały zmienione, co jest widoczne w drugim tomie mangi. Poniższa lista zawiera postacie/państwa, które mają już gotowy projekt postaci, ale niekoniecznie pojawiły się w serii (na przykład Tajlandia, Tajwan, Hongkong). ; Włochy (Północne) (jap. イタリア（イタリア＝ヴェネチアーノ) Seiyū: Daisuke Namikawa ; imię postaci ;* Feliciano Vargas ;* Angielska nazwa państwa: Italy Veneziano (tł. Włochy Weneckie) ;* nazwa państwa: Repubblica Italiana (Republika Włoska) ;* stolica: Rzym ;* język: włoski ;* urodziny: 17 marca (1861 – zjednoczenie Włoch) ;* kwiat narodowy: stokrotka Pogodny i energiczny latynos, który jakimś cudem z Imperium rzymskiego, najpotężniejszego na świecie thumb|po prawej The Beautiful World po lewej Axis Powersoraz posiadającego bogatą kulturę kraju, przeistoczył się w coś kompletnie niezdarnego. W Hetalii reprezentuje Włochy weneckie. Jest mazgajem i odrobinę rozpuszczonym dzieciakiem nie znającym umiaru w wyrażaniu swojej miłości. Od urodzenia ma nawyk niesubtelnej gestykulacji podczas rozmowy, denerwującego narzucania i skakania to tu, to tam. Czasem sprawia przez to wrażenie, jakby coś go opętało. Do jego zainteresowań można zaliczyć gotowanie, spanie oraz rysowanie. Często bywa nieodpowiedzialny, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn inne kraje przymykają na to oko. Uwielbia makaron, pizzę i ser. ; Niemcy (jap. ドイツ Doitsu?) Seiyū: Hiroki Yasumoto ; imię postaci ;* Ludwig Beilschmidt ;* nazwa państwa: Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Republika Federalna Niemiec) ;* stolica: Berlin ;* język: niemiecki ;* urodziny: 3 października ;* kwiat narodowy: chaber Naród zaprawionych w boju rycerzy, którzy biedę i zawirowania wojenne przetrwali w cieniu chwalebnej thumb|po prawej The Beautiful World po lewej Axis Powerseuropejskiej kultury. Jego sytuacja jest dość nieciekawa biorąc pod uwagę, że w sąsiedztwie rezydują uparty Austria, wiecznie napalony Francja i kłopotliwy Włochy. Jakby tego brakowało ma wyjątkowo dziwnego szefa. Jest niezwykle poważny i zawsze działa z zasadami. Dotyczy to zarówno jego pracy jak, i odpoczynku. Zazwyczaj wystarczy kufel piwa, aby ułatwić sobie ujście całej tłumionej przez niego złości. Jego zainteresowania to oszczędzanie, sprzątanie, spacery z psem, robienie słodyczy itp. Nigdy nie popełnia błędów. Jest jednocześnie zbyt pewny niezawodności maszyn, przez co zaparkował samochód w łazience podczas używania systemu nawigacyjnego. Trudno zaliczyć to do jego hobby, ale uwielbia włoskie krajobrazy. ; Japonia (jap. 日本 Nippon?) Seiyū: Hiroki Takahashi ; imię postaci ;* Honda Kiku ;* nazwa państwa: Nihon/Nippon ;* stolica: Tokio ;* język: japoński ;* urodziny: 11 lutego (Dzień Założenia Państwa) ;* kwiat narodowy: kwiat wiśni {sakura}, chryzantema Małe państwo, które dość późno zaistniało w historii świata, ale w ciągu paru dekad stało się jednym z thumb|po prawej The Beautiful World po lewej Axis Powersnajpotężniejszych krajów orientu. Jako kraj wyspiarski posiada różne zwyczaje i elementy kulturowe, które inne kraje postrzegają jako tajemnicze mimo, że dla niego jest to zupełnie normalne. Sam nie wie o świecie zbyt wiele. Jest poważny, pracowity i zwinny, potrzebuje też trochę czasu na dostosowanie się do innych. Kocha obserwować zmiany pór roku. Wierzy, że najważniejsze jest zachować elegancję. ; Ameryka (jap. アメリカ Amerika?) Seiyū: Katsuyuki Konishi ; imię postaci ;* Alfred F. Jones ;* nazwa państwa: United States of America (Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki) ;* stolica: Waszyngton D.C ;* język: amerykański angielski ;* urodziny: 4 lipca (Dzień Niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: orlik thumb|po prawej The Beautiful World po lewej Axis Powers Duże, młode państwo kochające fast foody i samoloty. Często wspominane są jego dziecięce lata, ale dziś jest już dorosłą osobą. Dawniej wychowywany był przez Anglię, jednak po wojnie o niepodległość stał się samodzielnym państwem. Strasznie rozbrykany i samowolny. Sądzi, że jest bohaterem, pragnie być przywódcą. Jednak gdyby poznać go bliżej, może się okazać całkiem miły i przyjazny. Uwielbiane przez niego jedzenie potrafi jeść ogromnymi ilościami w każdej chwili i o dziwo, nie tyje. ; Anglia (jap. イギリス Igirisu?) Seiyū: Noriaki Sugiyama ; imię postaci ;* Arthur Kirkland ;* nazwa państwa: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej), Anglia ;* stolica: Londyn ;* język: angielski ;* urodziny: 23 kwietnia ;* kwiat narodowy: narcyz, róża angielska Deszczowe państwo, nie utrzymujące najlepszych stosunków z sąsiadami. Kiedyś korsarz, dzisiaj thumb|The Beautiful World po prawej stronie, Axis Powers po lewejgentleman. Mógłby miesiącami kłócić się z Francją i Ameryką, z którymi nie ma zbyt przyjaznych stosunków. Kiedyś był podporządkowany Francji, ale zagarnął część jego ziem i stał się agresywny, co doprowadziło do zerwania "związku". Jest uparty, zuchwały, zarozumiały i nie lubi przegrywać. Często klnie, ale nie jest tak zły, jak się wydaje. Ciężko mu otworzyć się na innych, co skutkuje tym że nakłada na siebie maskę cyniczności i zrzędliwości, ale tak naprawdę jest bardzo wrażliwy i sentymentalny. Widzi baśniowe postaci (inni, prawdopodobnie prócz Norwegii, ich nie widzą) i interesuje się magią. Słucha muzyki rockowej. Jako hobby haftuje i krytykuje filmy produkowane przez Alfreda. Nienawidzi Francji. Ameryka nazywa go Iggy'm. ; Francja (jap. フランス Furansu?) Seiyū: Masaya Onosaka ; imię postaci ;* Françis Bonnefoy ;* nazwa państwa: La République Française (Republika Francuska) ;* stolica: Paryż ;* język: francuski ;* urodziny: 14 lipca (Rocznica zdobycia Bastylii) ;* kwiat narodowy: irys Był niegdyś wielkim, europejskim państwem rządzącym całym kontynentem. Kłóci się z Anglią, od kiedy się urodził. Często o to, który jest lepszy. Nie jest zbyt dobry, jeśli chodzi o działania wojenne (jest tak od śmierci Napoleona). Mimo to potrafi przyciągnąć uwagę turystów. Uważa, że mundury Anglii i Ameryki są "niegustowne". Za to francuscy żołnierze mają jaskrawe stroje, przez co są świetnie widoczni na polu bitwy. Francja od pewnego czasu próbuje znowu zjednoczyć się z Anglią. Jak widać, bez skutku. ; Chiny (jap. 中国 Chuugoku?) Seiyū: Yuki Kaida ; imię postaci ;* Wang Yao ;* nazwa państwa: Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó (Chińska Republika Ludowa) ;* stolica: Pekin ;* język: chiński ;* data urodzin: 221 p.n.e. ;* urodziny: 10 października (obalenie dynastii Qing i powstanie Republiki Chińskiej) ;* kwiat narodowy: piwonia Samorządny staruszek, który nie lubi przegrywać i próbuje zachowywać się wobec innych jak starszy brat. Na ogół potrafi się zachowywać, ale raz na parę lat potrafi "wybuchnąć". Jako najstarszy z krajów chętnie kupuje innym prezenty, nawet gdy jego portfel jest pusty. Codziennie rano ćwiczy tai chi. ; Rosja (jap. ロシア Roshia?) Seiyū: Yasuhiro Takato ; imię postaci ;* Ivan Braginski ;* nazwa państwa: Rossijskaja Fiedieracyja (Federacja Rosyjska), w mandze również Związek Radziecki ;* stolica: Moskwa ;* język: rosyjski ;* urodziny: 30 grudnia (utworzenie przez Lenina Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich) ;* kwiat narodowy: słonecznik Praktycznie wszyscy się go boją. Przyznaje się, że jego hobby to rozbieranie (chodzi o rozbiór państwa) Polski (choć można do tego zaliczyć również klepanie Łotwy po głowie). Ma dwie siostry – Ukrainę i Białoruś. Ta pierwsza wciąż powtarza, że nie może do niego wrócić i muszą się rozstać. Druga z kolei dręczy go, próbując znowu się z nim połączyć. Jego historia jest pełna tragedii i rozlewu krwi. ; Hiszpania (jap. スペイン Supein?) Seiyū: Gō Inoue ; imię postaci ;* Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ;* nazwa państwa: España (Królestwo Hiszpanii) ;* stolica: Madryt ;* język: hiszpański ;* urodziny: 12 lutego (połączenie dwóch partii – Falanga i Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista) ;* kwiat narodowy: goździk Energiczny, radosny chłopiec, który lubi robić wszystko we własnym tempie. Po kilku kieliszkach – wylewny i nadpobudliwy, od którego lepiej zachować dystans. Zachwyca się wszystkim co od kogoś dostanie. Opiekował się małym Romano, o którego walczył z Francją. ; Włochy (Południowe) (jap. 南イタリア（イタリア＝ロマーノ）?) Seiyū: Daisuke Namikawa ; imię postaci ;* Lovino Vargas ;* Angielska nazwa państwa: Italy Romano (tł. Włochy Rzymskie) ;* nazwa państwa: Repubblica Italiana (Republika Włoska) ;* stolica: Rzym ;* język: włoski ;* urodziny: 17 marca (1861 – zjednoczenie Włoch) ;* kwiat narodowy: stokrotka : W Hetalii reprezentuje Włochy Rzymskie. Prawdopodobnie z powodu długoletniej separacji nawet po zjednoczeniu niezbyt dobrze dogaduje się z Włochami weneckimi. Bywa bardzo przyjazny i uprzejmy w stosunku do kobiet, ale za to surowy i niezbyt sympatyczny względem mężczyzn. W pewnym sensie jest szczery sam ze sobą. Nienawidzi Niemiec i Francji. Jego hobby to podrywanie dziewcząt, rolnictwo, gotowanie i spanie. Pomimo kiepskiej zręczności jest bardzo dobrym kieszonkowcem. Jego osobowość, kultura i gust mają hiszpańskie naleciałości. Uwielbia pastę i pomidory. ; Węgry (jap. ハンガリー Hangarii?) Seiyū: Michiko Neya ; imię postaci ;* Elizabeta Héderváry ;* nazwa państwa: Magyar Köztársaság (Republika Węgierska) ;* stolica: Budapeszt ;* język: węgierski ;* data ślubu: 8 czerwca 1867 z Austrią (unia austro-węgierska) ;* kwiat narodowy: geranium, tulipany Sąsiadka Austrii. Kiedyś była państwem koczowniczym i ciągle na wszystko narzekała, ale gdy w końcu osiadła w jednym miejscu, zrobiła się bardzo grzeczna. Z dziwnych powodów ma dobre relacje z Polską. Gdy była mała sądziła, że jest chłopcem. Pomogła Austrii wygrać z Prusami i od tego czasu często atakuje Prusa patelnią. ; Austria (jap. オーストリア Oosutoria?) Seiyū: Akira Sasanuma ; imię postaci ;* Roderich Edelstein ;* nazwa państwa: Republik Österreich (Republika Austrii) ;* stolica: Wiedeń ;* język: austriacki niemiecki ;* urodziny: 26 października 476 n.e. ;* kwiat narodowy: szarotka alpejska Sąsiad Niemiec. Beztroski paniczyk starej daty. Tworzył nowe epoki historyczne poprzez zawierane śluby. Kocha grać na fortepianie, pić kawę. Kocha również bardzo słodką czekoladę. ; Prusy (jap. プロイセン Puroisen?) Seiyū: Atsushi Kousaka ; imię postaci ;* Gilbert Beilschmidt ;* nazwa państwa: Preußen (Prusy) ;* stolica: Królewiec ;* język: niemiecki ;* urodziny: 18 Stycznia (1701 – data powstania Królestwa Pruskiego) ;* kwiat narodowy: brak : Mimo, iż jego państwo praktycznie nie istnieje, to nadal żyje. Lubi hodować kurczaki, a pierwszego wyhodował na własnej głowie. Uważa, że jest najwspanialszy i nazywa siebie "Zagilbistym" (od imienia). W średniowieczu był to Zakon Krzyżacki, ale później stał się strasznie groźną Armią Pruską. Prawdopodobnie podczas podziału Niemiec symbolizował NRD. ; Litwa (jap. リトアニア Ritoania?) Seiyū: Ken Takeuchi ; imię postaci ;* Taurys (Toris) Laurinatis ;* nazwa państwa: Lietuvos Respublika (Republika Litewska) ;* stolica: Wilno ;* język: litewski ;* urodziny: 16 lutego (Dzień Odrodzenia Państwa Litewskiego) ;* kwiat narodowy: ruta Rozsądny młody człowiek, niestety daje sobie wchodzić na głowę. Jedno niewłaściwe słowo i staje się poważniejszy od Niemiec, zapomina, co to żart. Kiedyś był potężnym państwem, ale w ostatnich czasach zupełnie nie miał szczęścia do szefów. Przyjaciel Polski od czasów unii w Krewie. ; Polska (jap. ポーランド Poorando?) Seiyū: Kazutada Tanaka ; imię postaci ;* Feliks Łukasiewicz ;* nazwa państwa: Rzeczpospolita Polska ;* stolica: Warszawa ;* język: polski ;* urodziny: 11 listopada (rocznica uzyskania niepodległości)- [ w oryginale figuruje data 22 lipca, niebędące świętem państwowym od kwietnia 1990 roku] ;* kwiat narodowy: bratek Bardzo nieśmiały wśród obcych, ale gdy już do nich przywyknie, zachowuje się jak pan i władca. Wygląda na lekkoducha i hultaja, ale to wyjątkowo wrażliwy chłopiec, mimo faktu, że jednak jest ekstrawertykiem. Często napala się na dziwne pomysły i jeśli nikt go nie powstrzyma, źle się to skończy. Kocha paluszki i długie spanie, w razie ataku kocha straszyć innych mówiąc że "Warszawa będzie twoją stolicą". ; Łotwa (jap. ラトビア Ratobia?) Seiyū: Kokoro Tanaka + Kugimiya Rie (Seria CD) ; imię postaci ;* Raivis Galante ;* nazwa państwa: Latvijas Republika (Republika Łotewska) ;* stolica: Ryga ;* język: łotewski ;* urodziny: 18 listopada (Rocznica proklamowania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: margaretka Najmłodszy z państw bałtyckich. Czuje sie samotny. Boi się Rosji i najczęściej jest on powodem jego płaczu. Częste klepanie Rosji w głowę spowodowało, że jest niższy od innych. Uwielbia poezję i romanse. ; Estonia (jap. エストニア Esutonia?) Seiyū: Atsushi Kousaka ; imię postaci ;* Eduard Von Bock ;* nazwa państwa: Eesti Vabariik (Republika Estońska) ;* stolica: Tallinn ;* język: estoński ;* urodziny: 24 lutego (Dzień Niepodległości) ;* zwierzę narodowe: jaskółka dymówka Prymus i największy szczęściarz z państw bałtyckich, przyjaciel Finlandii. Podczas gdy Litwa i Łotwa musieli sobie radzić z Rosją, on zwykle znikał z pola konfliktu. Eduard, już po wyzwoleniu z rosyjskiej opieki, upomina Iwana, że nie można znęcać się nad słabszymi. Jest doskonałym informatykiem. Ma też duże zdolności ekonomiczne i podobno rozsiewa wokół siebie zapach pieniędzy. ; Białoruś (jap. ベラルーシ Beraruushi?) Seiyū: Takano Urara ; imię postaci ;* Natalia Arlovskaya ;* nazwa państwa: Respublika Biełaruś (Republika Białorusi) ;* stolica: Mińsk ;* język: białoruski, rosyjski ;* urodziny: 25 sierpnia (Rocznica proklamowania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: len Jest to jedyne państwo które nie boi się Rosji, co więcej, to Rosja boi się jej. Pragnie wyjść za swego brata, tym samym jednocząc oba państwa. Ivan uparcie twierdzi, iż z bycia razem nic dobrego nie wyjdzie, dlatego też pragnie unikać natarczywej, młodszej siostry. Ta natomiast, niebywale zazdrosna o Kraje Bałtyckie, nie zamierza odpuszczać, a jej prześladowania bywają niebezpieczne. Mówi się, iż jest jedynym krajem dyktatorskim w Europie – metoda kija i marchewki działa u niej bardzo dobrze. Wyznaje zasadę "póki mamy co jeść jest dobrze", mimo wszelakich przeciwności. Od Związku Radzieckiego oddaliła się razem ze starszą siostrą Ukrainą, lecz z przekonaniem twierdzi, iż teraz nie jest tak, jak powinno być. Wśród innych państw (nie licząc zauroczonego Litwy) gra rolę istnego monstrum, właściwie nie ma co się dziwić. Swymi nadzwyczaj chłodnymi wibracjami, oraz oschłym, agresywnym temperamentem budzi trwogę i lęk, mimo ładnego wyglądu i długiej sukni. Praktycznie zawsze ma w zanadrzu nóż, gotowa poszczuć każdego, kto zbliży się do Rosji na pewną odległość. Tajemnicza i cicha, lecz w środku czyha istny demon. ; Ukraina (jap. ウクライナ Ukuraina?) Seiyū: Yuki Masuda ; imię postaci ;* Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya ;* nazwa państwa: Ukrajina (Ukraina) ;* stolica: Kijów ;* język: ukraiński ;* urodziny: 24 sierpnia (Rocznica proklamowania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: brak danych Odkąd oddzieliła się od Rosji, razem ze swą siostrą Białorusią, jej szef zabronił jakichkolwiek kontaktów z bratem. Często o tym zapomina, a gdy dojdzie co do czego – wybucha szlochem, uciekając. Pracuje, by spłacić swój rachunek za gaz, dlatego też codziennie poddaje się ciężkiej pracy na roli. Nosi ze sobą widły. Ukraina ma nadal pewne problemy wewnętrzne i nie może zdecydować się, czy wyciągnąć rękę po pomoc do Europy Zachodniej, czy jednak do Rosji. Z powodu jej kształtnego biustu wiele osób ogląda się za nią. Podobno słynie z brutalnych gier komputerowych o surrealistycznej tematyce przypominającej horror. ; Szwajcaria (jap. スイス Suisu?) Seiyū: Romi Paku ; imię postaci ;* Vash Zwingli ;* nazwa państwa: Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft (Konfederacja Szwajcarska) ;* stolica: Berno ;* język: niemiecki, francuski, włoski, retoromański ;* urodziny: 1 sierpnia (Rocznica utworzenia konfederacji) ;* kwiat narodowy: szarotka alpejska (taki sam jak Austrii) Wiecznie neutralny postrach serii. Szwajcaria to postać, która wystrzeli w siebie cały magazynek w imię pokoju, ciszy… No i neutralności wojennej. Jest samotnikiem, nieprzyjaznym dla obcych, a w dodatku tak oszczędnym, jak tylko się da. Opiekuje się swoją młodszą siostrą Liechtenstein. Jest zatrudniany przez Watykan jako osobisty ochroniarz. ; Liechtenstein (jap. リヒテンシュタイン Rihitenshutain?) Seiyū: Rie Kugimiya ; imię postaci ;* Lili Zwingli ;* nazwa państwa: Fürstentum Liechtenstein (Księstwo Liechtenstein) ;* stolica: Vaduz ;* język: niemiecki ;* urodziny: 12 lipca (uzyskanie pełnej suwerenności) ;* kwiat narodowy: lilia Spokojna, niebywale uprzejma młoda dama, o uroczym, neutralnym nastawieniu. Kocha swojego braciszka Szwajcarię, dlatego też pozostaje od niego całkowicie niezależna, nie mając własnej armii. Widzi w nim najwyższy autorytet, wszystkie wolne chwile spędza u jego boku. Uwielbia pikniki, jak i przebieranie się w szwajcarski uniform. ; Finlandia (jap. フィンランド Finrando?) Seiyū: Hiroshi Mizushima ; imię postaci ;* Tino Väinämöinen ;* nazwa państwa: Suomen Tasavalta (Republika Finlandii) ;* stolica: Helsinki ;* język: fiński, szwedzki ;* urodziny: 6 grudnia (Rocznica proklamowania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: konwalia Wiódł ciężkie, wymagające życie, przechodząc kolejno z rak do rąk Danii, Szwecji i Rosji. Odzyskał niepodległość i teraz intensywnie pracuje. W wolnym czasie, wraz z Estonią urządza bardzo dziwne festiwale, których sensu pozostałe kraje najwyraźniej nie widzą. Uwielbia Muminki. Nie lubi być nazywany „żoną” Szwecji. Często opowiada zabawne historyjki, by rozluźnić atmosferę. ; Szwecja (jap. スウェーデン Suweeden?) Seiyū: Takashi Sakai ; imię postaci ;* Barwald Oxenstierna ;* nazwa państwa: Konungariket Sverige (Królestwo Szwecji) ;* stolica: Sztokholm ;* język: szwedzki ;* urodziny: 6 czerwca (Dzień Flagi Szwedzkiej) ;* kwiat narodowy: konwalia majowa W dawnych czasach nazywany "Pogromcą Morza Bałtyckiego", dziś utracił ten status. Jest osobą dosyć trudną do zrozumienia, nie tylko w kwestii komunikacji werbalnej (nie mówi zbyt wiele), ale także niewerbalnej: często różne przyjazne gesty, które kieruje do innych, są odbierane nieco opacznie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nazywa Finlandię swoją żoną. Jego hobby to majsterkowanie i produkcja mebli. Produkuje także duże ilości puszkowanego Surströmming – jedzenia, które może zostać użyte jako broń ostateczna. ; Islandia (jap. アイスランド Aisurando?) Seiyū: Ayumu Asakura ; nazwa państwa ;* Lýðveldið Ísland (Republika Islandii) ;* stolica: Reykjavík ;* język: islandzki ;* urodziny: 17 czerwca (Rocznica proklamowania republiki) ;* kwiat narodowy: dębik ośmiopłatkowy Najmłodszy z krajów nordyckich. Podobnie jak jego starszy brat Norwegia, trudny do rozszyfrowania. Na zewnątrz jest niebywale chłodny i opanowany, ale podobno drzemie w nim iście ognista natura. Odzywa się raczej niewiele i ma tendencje do brania wszystkiego bardzo poważnie. Jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem jest Pan Maskonur. ; Turcja (jap. トルコ Toruko?) Seiyū: Takahiro Fujimoto ; imię postaci ;* Sadiq Adnan ;* nazwa państwa: Türkiye Cumhuriyeti (Republika Turcji) ;* stolica: Ankara ;* język: turecki ;* urodziny: 29 października (Rocznica proklamowania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: tulipan ; Grecja (jap. ギリシャ Girisha?) Seiyū: Takasaka Atsushi ; imię postaci ;* Heracles Karpusi ;* nazwa państwa: Ellinikí Dhimokratía (Republika Grecka) ;* stolica: Ateny ;* język: grecki ;* urodziny: 3 lutego (Protokół Londyński potwierdza suwerenność Grecji) ;* kwiat narodowy: drzewko oliwne ; Egipt (jap. エジプト Ejiputo?) ; imię postaci ;* Gupta Muhammad Hassan ;* nazwa państwa: Dżumhurijjat Misr Al-Arabijja (Arabska Republika Egiptu) ;* stolica: Kair ;* język: arabski ;* urodziny: 28 lutego (Dzień Niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: lilia wodna Jest synem Starożytnego Egiptu, w której Rzym zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Sam Gupta to osoba nie odzywająca się bez potrzeby. Wbrew pozorom jest jednak przyjazny i bardzo ceni sobie wartości rodzinne. Niewiele o nim wiadomo, rozsiewa wokół siebie mgiełkę tajemniczości. ; Belgia (jap. ベルギー Berugii?) ; stolica ;* Bruksela ;* język: niderlandzki ;* urodziny: 19 kwietnia Energiczna kobieta, siostra Holandii i Luksemburga. Jest typem dobrej siostrzyczki o wesołym usposobieniu, najwyraźniej lubiącej trochę podokuczać. Kiedy jednak się rozzłości, nie warto mieć z nią do czynienia. Uwielbia dobrą kuchnię. ; Kanada (jap. カナダ Kanada?) Seiyū: Konishi Katsuyuki ; imię postaci ;* Matthew Williams ;* nazwa państwa: Canada (Kanada) ;* stolica: Ottawa ;* język: angielski, francuski ;* urodziny: 1 lipca (Rocznica proklamowania federacji) ;* kwiat narodowy: liść klonu Wiecznie niezauważany, właściwie półprzezroczysty brat USA. Nikt nie pamięta o jego istnieniu. Podczas konferencji międzynarodowych czy nawet spotkań Aliantów po prostu się go nie zauważa, ponieważ trudno mu się wbić w jakąkolwiek żywiołową dyskusję – raczej spokojnie czeka, aż nadejdzie jego kolej na zabranie głosu (tak jakby ktokolwiek takiej kolejki przestrzegał). Jest więc w sposób naturalny całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego brata, czyli Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Matthew i Alfred mają jednak całkiem niezłe kontakty: często się odwiedzają, czasem można zauważyć jak Kanada przyrządza bratu kolacje lub parzy kawę. Kanada posiada dziwne stworzonko, coś jakby ożywionego pluszaka-misia polarnego, którego przeważnie trzyma na rękach. Miś ma na imię Kumajirou, jednakże ani on ani Kanada nie pamiętają wzajemnie swoich imion. ; Kuba (jap. キューバ Kyuuba?) Seiyū: Takahashi Hiroki ; nazwa państwa ;* República de Cuba (Republika Kuby) ;* stolica: Hawana ;* język: hiszpański ;* urodziny: 20 maja (Niepodległość spod okupacji USA) ;* kwiat narodowy: mariposa (storczyk) Potężny, sympatyczny i uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, niepojawiający się w serii zbyt często, pomimo swojej kontrowersyjnej roli w historii świata w drugiej połowie XX wieku. Sprawia wrażenie rozluźnionego, cieszącego się życiem faceta, lubiącego sobie dobrze podjeść, co zaczyna być widoczne w jego wyglądzie. Nie przepada za USA i na sam jego widok reaguje agresywnie – niestety, nie potrafi też odróżnić USA od Kanady, więc często agresja skupia się na biednym Matthew. Na szczęście Kuba i Kanada potrafili przezwyciężyć ten problem i ostatnio nawet się zaprzyjaźnili. ; Tajwan (jap. 台湾 Taiwan?) Seiyū: Yuki Kaida ; nazwa państwa ;* Tajwan (znany również jako Zhonghuá Mínguó – Republika Chińska) ;* stolica: Tajpej ;* język: chiński (Guóyu) ;* urodziny: 25 października (Wojska japońskie na Tajwanie poddały się oddziałom Czang Kaj-szeka) ;* kwiat narodowy: śliwa Ostatnio stale się zamartwia, ale na szczęście jest wystarczająca silna i odporna psychicznie, by pokonać ewentualne przeciwności losu. Jest kobietą o pogodnym usposobieniu, ale łatwo wpadającą w gniew. Ma długie, ciemne włosy z delikatnym, odstającym loczkiem z prawej strony. ozdabia je kwiatami. ; Korea Południowa (jap. 韓国 Kankoku?) ; imię postaci ;* Im Yong Soo ;* nazwa państwa: Taehan Min'guk (Republika Korei) ;* stolica: Seul ;* język: koreański ;* urodziny: 15 sierpnia (Rocznica odzyskania niepodległości) ;* kwiat narodowy: hibiskus Najbardziej żywiołowy i irytujący z Azjatów. Interesuje się grami komputerowymi, filmami, Internetem oraz studiowaniem za granicą i jest, delikatnie mówiąc, zboczony. Przypomina zatem klastycznego studenta. Obsesyjnie twierdzi, że niemalże wszystko pochodzi z Korei, a dodatkowo uważa się za najstarszego z azjatyckich braci. W gruncie rzeczy jest dość poważny, a na pierwszym miejscu stawia zawsze rodzinę, jednak zachowuje się dość dziecinnie i używa żargonu młodzieżowego, chociaż gdy zwraca się do przełożonych, używa poprawnego języka. ; Hongkong (jap. 香港 Honkon?) Seiyū: Takagi Genki ; nazwa państwa ;* Hongkong ;* stolica: Victoria ;* język: chiński (kantoński), angielski ;* urodziny: 1 lipca ;* kwiat narodowy: bauhinia Tajemniczy młodzieniec, symbol niezgody pomiędzy Anglią a Chinami. Niewiele wiadomo na jego temat. Trudno go czymkolwiek poruszyć, a w każdym razie jego twarz zdradza mało emocji. Ma silny, zdecydowany charakter i przejawia niejasne zainteresowanie modą. ; Seszele (jap. セーシェル Seesheru?) ; nazwa państwa ;* Repiblik Sesel (Republika Seszeli) ;* stolica: Victoria ;* język: kreolski seszelski ;* urodziny: 29 czerwca (Przyznanie niepodległości przez Wielką Brytanię) ;* kwiat narodowy: brak danych Wychował ją Francja, który, jak wiadomo, jest bardzo specyficznym opiekunem, Seszele potrafiła go jednak trzymać go na dystans. Mimo to lubi go bardziej niż Anglię, którego zdaje się nie cierpieć. To prosta, kochana dziewczyna, która nieco się zaniedbuje. Nie umie gotować i często narzeka na to, ile musi wydawać, by się utrzymać. Ma ciemną karnację i towarzyszą jej ryby. ; Sealand (jap. シーランド Shiirando?) Seiyū: Megumi Orikasa ; imię postaci ;* Peter Kirkland ;* nazwa państwa: Principality of Sealand (Księstwo Sealandu) ;* stolica: brak ;* język: angielski ;* urodziny: 2 września (Dzień powstania w 1967) ;* kwiat narodowy: brak Samozwańcze państwo na Morzu Północnym. Mały dzieciak, który bardzo irytuje Anglię. ; Norwegia Seiyū: Tadashi Iwasaki ; nazwa państwa ;* Kongeriket Norge (Królestwo Norwegii) ;* stolica: Oslo ;* język: norweski ;* urodziny: 17 maja 1812 – podpisanie konstytucji (7 czerwca 1905 – uzyskanie niepodległości do Szwecji) ;* kwiat narodowy: wrzos zwyczajny Ten chłopak roztacza wokół siebie dziwną aurę i cały czas odnosi się wrażenie, że gdzieś za jego plecami czai się troll. Jego hobby to poszturchiwanie Danii. ; Dania Seiyū: Hiroshi Humi Shimosaki ; nazwa państwa ;* Kongeriket Danmark (Królestwo Danii) ;* stolica: Kopenhaga ;* język: duński ;* kwiat narodowy: koniczyna Jest naprawdę potężny. Kiedyś dużo rozrabiał i bez przerwy walczył ze Szwecją, ale teraz już się trochę uspokoił. Zajmuje się głownie tworzeniem mebli oraz opieką społeczną. ; Tajlandia ; nazwa państwa ;* Prathet Thai (Królestwo Tajlandii) ;* stolica: Bangkok ;* język: tajski ;* urodziny: (1238 – niepodległość) ;* kwiat narodowy: strączyniec cewiasty Zawsze uśmiechnięty, świetnie sobie radzi dzięki sprytnej dyplomacji. Jest doskonałym kucharzem i zawsze przyrządza bardzo ostre dania. ; Wietnam ; nazwa państwa ; Cộng Hòa Xã Hội Chủ Nghĩa Việt Nam (Socjalistyczna Republika Wietnamu) ;* stolica: Hanoi ; język ;* wietnamski ;* urodziny: 2 września (1945 – niepodległość od Francji) ;* kwiat narodowy: lotos : Ta wystrojona w auzaj panna ma bardzo silny charakter! W jej historii pojawiało się wiele dzielnych kobiet! : : Autorką artykułu jest: Pepe bez fetory Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Hetalia